


Peggy and Bucky Fitzsimmons

by BookedbyFandoms, delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: The Fluffverse: Peggy and Bucky Fitzsimmons [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, i am trash, i hate hiatus, so enjoy this meaningless piece of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookedbyFandoms/pseuds/BookedbyFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: A meaningless piece of short baby naming fluff for the Fluffverse.





	1. Peggy Fitzsimmons

“What are we naming her?”

They had been back in the cottage for all of five minutes when she asked, fresh back from the ultrasound that had revealed their baby (previously known only as “little monkey”) was a girl. Although Jemma had no preference in genders, Fitz had been more than ecstatic to learn they were getting a daughter. They spent the car ride back taking turns feeling her slightly enlarged stomach gleefully, fully immersed in what Daisy had dubbed “domestic bliss”. 

 

“Do you really want to start this now? I was thinking we could just wait a bit.”

 

His hand flew to his chest dramatically. 

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

 

“Very funny Fitz.”

 

“No really, because the Jemma I know would never procrastinate!”

 

She huffed, pouting adorably with her arms folded over her small bump.

 

“I just want to have time to research and mull it over. But if you have any better ideas…”

 

“Well, I was thinking we could name her-”

 

“Stop right there! Do not finish that sentence!”

 

“Excuse me Simmons, you asked for my ideas, and I gave it.”

 

“You, dear, cannot be trusted with any naming privileges whatsoever.”

 

“Not true!” he protested.

 

“Quite true. You can’t even name a gun properly. I love you Fitz, but I am not trusting you with naming our child.”

 

“What would you like to name her, then?” he challenged.

 

“I’ll get back to you on that.”

 

And she did, after several days of deliberation.

 

“Peggy,” she said, looking up from the slide she was examining on her microscope. She paused just long enough to let her words register with him before forging ahead.

 

“We’re naming her Peggy.”

 

“Peggy? As in SHIELD founder Peggy Carter? Jems, wouldn’t that take your idolization of her just a wee bit far?” He teased her, eyes sparkling gently.

 

“Perhaps. Just think Fitz; Peggy Skye Fitzsimmons.” 

 

“It does have a nice ring to it,” he mused, wrapping his arms around her swollen middle, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

 

He turned her around in his arms to face him, kneeling on one knee to rub her abdomen. 

 

“What do you think, monkey? Are you a Peggy?”

 

Jemma laughed. “You can’t seriously expect her to-”

 

“Yep. She’s a Peggy,” he decided, kissing her stomach softly.

 

She hummed softly. “See? This is why you let me name things.”

 

“I still stand by the fact that “Night-Night gun” was a perfectly good name, just like Catriona would have made a perfectly good baby name.”

 

“Catriona Fitzsimmons? That’s a terrible idea and you know it.”

 

“I’m offended, Simmons. It’s very traditionally Scottish.”

 

“Which would constitute ignoring half of our partnership, as you very well know.”

 

“Jemma we are raising our daughter in Scotland, which you first proposed.”

 

“Hmph. Peggy is still a far superior name.”

 

“I love you too, darling.” 

 

She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down slowly until their lips closed the gap in an achingly sweet kiss that tasted of home and peace and family. And that was just the way they liked it.


	2. Bucky Fitzsimmons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The really, really early life of Bucky Fitzsimmons

“Peggy! No, don’t do that!” Fitz scrambled into the playroom to help his daughter with whatever mess she’d managed to create this time. When he had told his wife that any child of theirs would be smart enough to mess with any systems they put in place, he hadn’t expected it to be so hard. After all, together they were Fitzsimmons, and they were twice as smart. At least, their combined genius should be enough to outsmart their toddler. But here he was, abandoning his work once again to see what Peggy was up too.

 

“But Daddy, I miss snow!” 

 

He inhaled deeply, surveying the mess. Peggy had managed to put glitter in every part of the room, between the wooden floorboards, smeared on the walls, and all over her face. How was he supposed to explain to her that throwing white glitter around was not a viable substitution to snow? 

 

“Monkey, why is there glitter everywhere?”

 

“I told you daddy, I wanna make it snow!”

 

She looked up at him with the wide brown eyes that reminded him so much of Jemma’s. Peggy smiled brightly, and then proceeded to fling more glitter overhead. Mentally, he cursed whoever put the glitter in their house at a Peggy-accessible. 

 

“Sweetheart, you can’t just throw glitter whenever you want. It’s too much of a mess for your mum and I to clean.”

 

“What’s too much of a mess for us to cle-Peggy what is that?!” 

 

Peggy had her hands on her hips, pouting. 

 

“I’m making it snow Mummy.”

 

‘Yes, and that’s all well dear, but you can’t throw glitter around.” She smiled fondly at Peggy, crouching down to take the glitter container from her. He marveled at how calm she was. Although initially she had been nervous about her mothering abilities, she was a natural, slipping right into the role. 

 

“Next time,” he said, stealing the sentence from his wife, “You can tell us you miss snow and we’ll take you ice skating, or something.”

 

Jemma bit her lip and furrowed her brow. He supposed she was apprehensive to taking the little one ice skating. 

 

“Peggy, how about you play with your panda in the other room?” she said.

 

Ah yes, he thought. The panda had been a gift from Daisy for Peggy’s second birthday, and it had quickly become her favorite plaything, even above her stuffed monkey. It was sure to keep her distracted, and that was quite a feat. Peggy smiled, grabbing the toy and toddling into the living room, as her copper curls bounced behind her.

 

“Fitz, can you please hand me the wet wipes?” 

 

They fell into the effortless efficiency that had served them so well for years in the lab, which was surprisingly useful for raising a family. He scrubbed the glitter off the walls and floors, groaning. 

 

“Jems, we are not having any more kids. One’s enough to wreck this cottage.”

 

She laughed, putting her arms around his neck. 

 

“You don’t really mean that,” she said, looking up at him with a teasing smile.

 

“I’m serious Simmons, we don’t need another tornado. I love you darling, but we already have one.” He paused, considering the statement. “Two when Daisy visits.”

 

“In about 3.8 seconds you are going to sincerely regret that.”

 

His mouth hung open. “Jemma?” 

 

“Fitz, we’re having number two,” she deadpanned.

 

“Jemma! This is not something you spring on me when I’m covered in glitter!”

 

“And that’s not how you respond to your wife when she tells you she’s pregnant. But if you aren’t interested in a second child...” Her voice trailed off, face sporting the familiar pout that he had come to love.

 

“God, Jemma, of course I want this! M’just a bit shocked.”

“Are you sure? Because just a few minutes ago you wanted nothing to do with a second child.”

 

“Peggy’s a lot to handle, dear. She’s like supergirl that one. But I'd love another child with you/”

 

“Well every superhero needs her sidekick,” Jemma said sweetly.

 

“Bloody hell Jems, we have an agreement in this relationship. I’m the one who makes sappy puns!”

 

“Leopold Fitz! Cursing, in a household with children!” Her tone was teasing, eyes sparkling gently. 

 

“So sorry to offend your sensibilit-”

 

She grabbed his face and smashed it into her own. When they let go, breathing hard and looking at each other the utmost affection.

 

“But Jemma, there are children in this house!” he whined at her.

 

==========

“Remember what you said about Peggy earlier?”

 

“Her being a tornado?”

 

She rolled over beneath the covers to swat his chest. 

 

“No! About her being some sort of superhero.”

 

“She sure makes an inhuman mess,” he grumbled.

 

Another swat. 

 

“As if you’re one to judge.”

 

“Your point, Jemma?”

 

“Who was Peggy Carter’s close friend?”

 

“Captain America? Because I have more than a few objections to naming our child after-”

 

“No, of course not! I won’t be calling our child by the name of Peggy’s first love!” She was indignant. “Honestly Fitz, do you even pay attention to the Peggy Carter documentaries we’ve watched?”

 

He smiled fondly. Fitz had long since grown used to Jemma’s undying and perpetual love for Peggy Carter. He himself knew more about the founder of Shield then most agents simply from proximity to her. 

 

“Would you have married me if I hadn’t?”

 

“You make a wonderful point, even if you can’t name Bucky Barnes.”

 

“Bucky? You want to name him Bucky?”

 

“Peggy and Bucky Fitzsimmons. I think it goes rather well.”

 

She cuddled deeper into his warmth, letting him slip an arm around her back. 

 

“I agree love,” he whispered into her hair. They assumed the positions they had slept in during her first pregnancy, both on their sides, facing towards their partner, Jemma curled around her stomach protectively, legs intertwined.

 

==========  
9 months later, Shield base

 

Daisy rushed through the lab doors, Peggy toddling behind her.

 

“How are you? How’s Bucky? Did Fitz have another panic attack? Did you get it on video this time?”

 

Jemma laughed, her expression tired as she held her newborn close.

 

“Daisy, I don’t think I was in any condition to film any panic attacks that may or may not have happened.”

 

“Hey!” he protested. “There were no panic attacks.”

 

Jemma smirked at him endearingly. 

 

“Peggy dear, come meet your baby brother,” she said gently, gesturing to Daisy to lift Peggy up onto the bed.

 

“Mummy, is he my brother?” Her hazel eyes were wide and curious, soaking in every inch of his tiny figure.

 

“Yes he is, monkey.”

 

“He’s so small mum.”

 

“Yes dear, I suppose he is.”

 

Reaching her small hand out, she let Bucky grasp onto her. Peggy smiled with delight, already loving being the big sister.

 

“Fitz, would you hold Bucky for just a moment?”

 

“Of course love,” he responded, bending down to kiss her hair, and then picking up Bucky, who was swaddled in white. He had his eyes, he realized with a start. Vibrant blue and wide. He probably could have stared at their child all day, reveling in what Jemma and he, (but mostly Jemma) had creating through love and companionship and years of standing by each other's side. It was her voice that jolted him back to the present.

 

“You know, we were thinking of giving him the middle name Lincoln, but we wanted you to have it”

"Jemma that's so sweet of you two, but I want to adopt. To give kids a chance at a better home. A home I never got to have.”  
Tears glistened in both women’s eyes. After all these years, the subject of their friend’s deaths still hurt like a fresh stab wound. Daisy bent down so she was at eye-level with her. 

"The name's all yours. He would be honored that you're using it" 

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Of course Jemma.” Daisy threw her arms around her, and the tears fell openly now. 

 

And that is the beginning of the story of Bucky Lincoln Fitzsimmons, who will have many more adventures to come, though thankfully, none of them involved portals to different planets.


End file.
